


Thinking Out Loud

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's knee acts up after work. Sam takes care of him with something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Ed Sheeran "thinking out loud."

"Fuck... just... I got it, Sam. I can get in bed on my own."

"Yeah? Just like you could push that toolbox across the floor with your leg? All by yourself? Hmm?"

"Don't do the Stewie voice, I'll punch you."

"You're gonna punch me? Hmm? The person who had to leave work early to pick up your ass? Yeah? Gonna punch me, huh?"

"Shut up."

"You get to be obnoxious all you want but I can't have two minutes of fun?"

"I'm older, butt face."

"Uh huh. How many Aleve did you take?"

"...one."

"Tell me or I'll hide the bottle."

"Two! Jeez. Nurses are nicer than you."

"I offered to drive you to the hospital."

"I hate the hospital."

"See. You did it to yourself. Up. I'm gonna put two pillows under it. Where's your..."

"Heat pad is in..."

"...I found it."

"Don't put it on high."

"I didn't."

"And don't wrap it."

"I won't."

"That feels good."

"Yeah? I'm glad. It would feel better if you went back to PT."

"Fuck PT."

"Dean."

"Cram the lecture."

"You're impossible."

"Mm yeah, I am unstoppable, thanks."

"That's not what I said."

"Yeah, I would like a blow job after you massage my knee."

"..."

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

"..."

"Is it blow job time, is that why?"

"Shut up for a minute. Okay?"

"Uh... Okay."

"No. I mean it. Shut up. Completely."

"Fine, fine. What? What is it?"

"...here goes."

"...?"

"When your legs don't work like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Darling I will be loving you til we're seventy. I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Well me, I fall in love with you every single day. Baby, we found love where we are."

"..."

"...honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen. Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. I'm thinking out loud, that baby, we found love right where we are."

"Sam."

"Dean."

"C'mere."

"No you c'mere."

"Okay..."

"No, I'm kidding, lie down."

"Sing more often."

"I'm not as good as you."

"Just do it."

"...you like it?"

"Yeah."

"You're falling asleep, Dean."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Stay."

"Sure."

"Always."

"Of course."

"Okay."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I sleep now. <3


End file.
